


Complete Idiots

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Pillow Fights, written out of pure boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens once the boys have free time to do whatever they want at night.





	Complete Idiots

For the longest time, there was always a group of four children from South Park who were, debatably, the best of friends. This group consisted of Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. From when they were in pre-school, all the way to college, they had always stuck together. There were fights here and there, mostly between Cartman and Kyle, and there were people who had their own lives and separate relationships, such as Stan and Wendy.

With how hectic college life has been and the numerous of dramas the group had faced, there was very little time during the day where the four actually spent some quality bonding time with one another. I emphasise on _day_ since, during the night, it’s a whole ‘nother story.

 

* * *

 

It was a dark night, the only lights that shined were the street lights that ran down the streets. The last time the boys had checked the time, it was 11 PM. They were quite certain at least 3 hours had passed since then. The hallways into the boys' dormitory were relatively quiet, the footsteps of the night security guard echoed down the corridor. While everyone was asleep, there was a single door with the numbers 106 plated onto it. A dim light was visible from underneath the crack.

“What the fuck!” An irritated voice yelled out, disrupting the short-lived peace between the boys as they were playing Left 4 Dead. Cartman let out a mischievous snicker as Kyle was shot down by the boy once again, the redhead resisting the temptation to throw his controller at the brunette.

“Maybe we should turn off friendly fi-” Stan quickly spoke to break the inevitable argument that would form between the frenemies, but Cartman rudely interrupted him as if he never spoke in the first place.

“You should be more aware of your surroundings, Jew. Who knows where bullets could come from.” He mocked.

“Well, maybe if you actually checked at where you were shooting, I wouldn’t have died!”

“What’s the point of turning on friendly fire if I don’t _accidentally_ shoot one of you at some point? Also, you should be thankful, there were too many zombies for you to handle.”

“That was _not_ an accident and you know it! I would’ve handled it perfectly fine myself if you didn’t try to aim for me!”

Stan sighed as the trivial dispute between Cartman and Kyle persisted. Kenny took the opportunity to sneakily grab another cookie from their stash before nibbling away at the treat. The two managed to reach their safety zone and shut the door, leaving Cartman’s character to stand out in the zombie horde to die as his attention was focused on Kyle.

“Welp looks like you’re dead too, Cartman,” Stan vocalised as he watched Cartman’s character bleed out. Cartman checked his character before groaning in annoyance once the screen switched to spectate Kenny.

Silence fell between the four for a few seconds before Cartman looked at Kyle, “That was your fault.”

Before Kyle could retort in anger, his body was forcefully flung onto the ground at the impact of a pillow that was thrown onto his face, “FUCK!” Stan almost choked on his drink as he was hit with the sudden urge to laugh. Cartman erupted into a hysterical laughing fit and Kenny chuckled to himself. While the other three were distracted, Kenny had managed to climb onto each of their beds and grabbed their pillows.

“Kenny!” Kyle accused, trying to look angry, though he was laughing a bit. Noticing Cartman dying from laughter, Kyle took the opportunity to chuck the pillow at him, effectively knocking out the air out of his lungs. That was how the gang went from playing Left 4 Dead and arguing about it to a full-on pillow fight.

All caution was thrown into the wind as everyone started to attack each other with pillows. Laughter bounced off the walls and a smile was present on each of the four’s face. No doubt they would get into trouble, but that was the least of their worries.

By the end of the fight, they were all puffing for air, cheeks red and their raucous fit had quietened down to giggles. The four collapsed onto the mountain of pillows and closed their eyes, descending slowly to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they had received an email from the Dean of Students stating the number of complaint emails from the boys’ dormitory and how loud they were being last night. They all got two weeks worth of detention and all live happily ever after.

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
